As enterprises like corporations continue to leverage digital file sharing, collaboration, mobile, and social platforms, the ability to share files between multiple client devices and enterprise systems in a secure and synchronized manner requires a well-formed and efficient integration between the various platforms operated by the enterprise, including document sharing platforms and enterprise social platforms. In addition, important objectives such as regulatory compliance and associated document retention, as well as security efforts like data loss prevention (DLP), need to be integrated into an enterprise's document sharing methodology